1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module and a battery pack including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is chargeable and dischargeable, unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable. The secondary battery may be used as an energy source for, e.g., mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), and the like. According to the type of applied external devices, the secondary battery may be used as a single battery or as a battery pack configured by grouping and electrically connecting a plurality of batteries.
A small mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone, may be operated by using an output and capacity of a single battery during a predetermined time. However, a vehicle, e.g., an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, which demands, e.g., high power consumption, a long-term drive, and a high power drive, may use an output and capacity of a battery pack. In this regard, an output voltage or an output current of the battery pack may be increased according to a number of batteries included in the battery pack.